Beacon Hills Exposed
by writergirl94
Summary: After the exposure of the supernatural world comes to light a camera crew comes to Beacon Hills to interview our favorite pack and extended persons.
1. Chapter 1

After the exposure of the supernatural world comes to light a camera crew comes to Beacon Hills to interview our favorite pack and extended persons.

Beacon Hills Exposed

The screen is dark and then Coach Bobby Finnstock appears on screen. He's sitting at his desk in his office, leaning back in his chair.

**Coach:** _Did I know? Of course I knew. I really just didn't give a flying f***._

Cut to

Title on screen: **BEACON HILLS EXPOSED**

Fade out

There are several exterior shots of Beacon Hills including the sign when you enter, the school, the woods, the lacrosse field and other places of interested.

The camera cuts to Scott McCall who is seated in a chair. The backdrop behind him is black.

**Off screen man:** _State your name and species _

Scott beams a goofy smile at the camera.

**Scott:** _Scott McCall! Werewolf! _

Cut to Stiles

**Stiles:** _Stiles Stilinski! Human but I was once possessed by an evil spirit so that counts for something. _

**Off screen man:** _Your parents named you Stiles Stilinski? _

**Stiles:** _No, I like to be called Stiles._

**Off screen man: **_What's your real name?_

Cut to Lydia

**Lydia:** _Lydia Martin. Banshee._

Cut to Allison

**Allison:** _Allison Argent. Human but I'm a hunter._

Cut to Isaac

**Isaac:** _Isaac Lahey. Werewolf._

Cut to an empty chair.

The camera pans over off screen to Scott and Derek in a heated discussion off camera. There's a lot of big hand gestures involved in the heated argument but it ends when Scott's eyes glow red.

Cut to Derek sitting in the chair.

**Derek:** _Derek…Hale. Werewolf._

xoxo

I pretty much got the idea after Howler Con when Orny was asked whether Coach knows and Orny thinks he knows but just doesn't care. Shall I continue this? Reviews are much appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Allison never died. And Erica and Boyd are still alive too. There will be a few surprise interviews in here but for the most part I'm sticking with Derek, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac. **

**NOTE READ** Everyone is sitting in their own little chair being interviewed unless specified that they're sitting together. Everyone is filmed at a medium close up sitting in their chairs. (This is like halfway up their chest and up) I'm a production major at school so I thought I would use some terms and write in a screenplay sort of way (NOT COMPLETELY) **

**INT (interior, inside shots) EXT(Exterior, outside shots) **

Chapter 2

FADE IN

EXT. Outside. Lacrosse Field.

Danny appears on screen sitting on the benches out by the lacrosse field.

**Danny:** _This one time Stiles tried to convince me that he was his cousin Miguel but really I thought Stiles had a secret boyfriend but then I figured out it was Derek Hale…but I'm still not sure if he and Stiles are dating or not. _

DISSOLVE TO

Cut to title sequence: **IMPRESSIONS: Sourwolf **

FADE IN

INT. Interview rooms.

**Scott: **_Stiles and I met him at the same time; in the woods. I lost my inhaler and he just appeared. He had the inhaler! Like how did you even find it? It was in the leaves!_

CUT TO

**Stiles: **_He was so creepy. Like when we first met him and many times after that he would just appear in places with this sourwolf expression; it was kind of like grumpy cat-no it was exactly like grumpy cat!_

CUT TO

**Scott: **_At first I didn't like him because he was a dick. _

CUT TO

**Stiles**_**: **__I hated him._

CUT TO

**Allison:** _At first he was nice, very antisocial but nice. Then he bit my mother and basically killed her. _

**Off screen man: **_He killed her?_

**Derek off screen: **_Allison for the last f***ing time she could have lived but decided to kill herself because of your stupid code and your piece of s*** grandpa. Let's not forget I bit her because she almost killed Scott!_

Allison smiles at the camera.

**Allison: **_Can we move on?_

CUT TO

**Isaac: **_I liked Derek, then I didn't like him, then I liked him, then I hated him, then I didn't care, and now I like him. We go out to the movies sometimes and we go get coffee. I sometimes stay over at his loft; he even bought me a mattress._

CUT TO

**Malia: **_I mean I just found out that we're cousins…but we haven't bonded yet. I mean we hung out once and found a bunch of dead bodies together so that counts for something. He's a great man though._

CUT TO: Two shot of both Boyd and Erica

**Erica:** _I mean at the beginning I liked him and then I found out he was the world's shittiest alpha _

Boyd nods

**Erica:** _I hear now from Scott and Stiles he's much better now. I haven't really talked to him outside of the dangers of Beacon Hills but I respect him more than I did._

**Boyd:** _He did rescue us from the alpha pack and we'll always be grateful. That's when I knew he changed. I think I knew it long before he did. I'll always have his back_

CUT TO

**Lydia:** _I mean I knew of Derek Hale and then when I first met him I thought he was strange and very attractive. I like him better now than I did in the beginning. He's evolved._

CUT TO

**Scott: **_He died when we were in Mexico but then he came back to life as this black wolf…like his mom._

CUT TO

**Chris Argent: **_It was kind of spectacular to watch, really. He just rose from the ashes. He was already changing and becoming better but to be able to witness such an incredible transition was just a sight to see._

CUT TO

**Melissa:**_ There was this one time I went out on a date with Derek's uncle. At the time I didn't know who he was or the fact that he was a psychotic lunatic. We were parked on the side of the road and Stiles hit his car with his jeep! He said "You guys just came out of nowhere!" However that wasn't true at all and now I can see how he was trying to protect me. He's a good kid. He means well with everything he does. I'm so happy my son is his best friend. _

Cut to title screen: **What the hell is a Stiles? **

CUT TO

**Derek: **_Hyperactive spaz_

CUT TO

**Malia:** I was mad at him when I first met him because he and Scott were meddling but it worked out I got to see my dad again anyway now I think Stiles is great. He's so sweet and funny. He's a really great boyfriend.

CUT TO

**Lydia:** _Stiles and I didn't fall into the same clique at school _

**Off screen Scot: **_Now you do because were in a supernatural pack clique! _

Lydia smiles and rolls her eyes at the camera.

**Lydia:** _But Stiles is an incredible person and he's my best friend. He's so caring and intelligent; I just don't know where I would be without him._

CUT TO

**Scott: **_We met in the sandbox when we were four and that was that. He's my brother. I don't think I would be where I would be without him. Actually that's true because he was the reason I was in the woods the night I got turned. He convinced me to go find a dead body in the woods with him. It was actually Derek's sister…but anyway he's always got my back, I love him. _

CUT TO

**Allison: **_Stiles is a piece of work. You really have to expect the unexpected with him. He's very reliable._

CUT TO

**Erica**: _I had a huge crush on Stiles for a while…I've never thought anything bad about him. He was just so good._

CUT TO

**Derek:** _For a human, Stiles is very extraordinary. He's also very annoying but he's a good kid._

CUT TO

**Sheriff Stilinski:**_ I'm so proud to be able to call him my son. I love you, Stiles._

DISSOLVE TO

**Allison:** _We were fighting the alpha pack and Scott went up against Ennis, one of the alphas. Ennis charged at him but Scott pushed his chest into Ennis's head and he fell back. Everyone was just shocked that Scott knocked down a very strong and powerful alpha. When Scott looked up there was a flicker of red in his eyes. He didn't notice but I saw. I couldn't believe it! I was so proud of him. He was a true alpha in that moment but he didn't know it yet. I remember watching from above and smiling. _

Cut to title sequence: **Uneven Jawline McCall **

CUT TO

**Melissa: ** My son kicks ass!

CUT TO

**Jackson:** I thought he was on steroids for a while.

**Isaac: **_Scott has always been kind to me. Even when I wasn't sure whether to trust him or not he was always worried about me. That's who Scott is; he's constantly worrying about everyone and everything. We haven't had the best relationship in the last few months but we're working on everything. He's my alpha and I respect him. I admire him very much._

**Off screen cameraman: **_What caused the rough patch? _

**Isaac: **_I dated Allison for a while, his ex-girlfriend or current girlfriend. Not sure, I can't keep up with those two. It's fine though because we broke up after she got stabbed and almost died because she told Scott she loved him. We're all good now, the three of us went out for tacos last week and Scott bought me a scarf. _

CUT TO

**Stiles: **_Scott is more than my brother he's my best friend. Being an alpha was his destiny and he's doing a great job. _

CUT TO

**Derek: **_I mean he may never know what he's doing but he always does it well. I'm always there to back him up. I've always liked Scott. _

CUT TO

**Lydia: **Scott has become such a fantastic leader. He's so strong and he protects his friends no matter what. I may be just a banshee but I consider Scott my alpha.

CUT TO

**Chris Argent: **_Scott is the one who really turned things around for me. I have a better understanding about werewolves because of him. My daughter also helped me see a positive outlook on things. This kid though…he changed the game. I have a large amount of respect for Scott McCall._

CUT TO

**Melissa: **_Scott you make me proud each and everyday. I love you. _

FADE OUT

Xoxo

**A/N:** **The rest of the impressions will be finished next chapter. Then some fun filled questions and other fun surprises! Hope you all liked it! I tried to keep everyone in character as much as possible! Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated because I just am getting settled into school and what not. Also writers block. Any questions you want me to ask the wolves and humans and other creatures? Put them in the reviews:)

Chapter 3

**Derek:** _Allison's aunt kidnapped me and took to me Mexico and I turned into a teenager. I was unconscious when the pack rescued me. I stayed overnight at Deaton's and I just found out recently Lydia volunteered to stay with me all night. She didn't have to do that, we weren't close at the time but she did it. That's Lydia Martin._

DISSOLVE OUT

Cut to title screen: ** The wailing woman **

FADE IN

**Jackson:** _Lydia and I dated for a while. After I turned into the kanima and was pronounced dead my parents sent me away to London to boarding school. She'll always hold the key to my heart. _

**Off screen Scott: **_AWWWW I get it! _

**Jackson: **_Shut up McCall! _

CUT TO

**Allison: **_My first day of school Lydia came up to me. She complimented my jacket and from there told me I was her knew best friend. When she finally learned about everything supernatural we got much closer. We have a really great friendship. _

CUT TO

**Stiles:** _She has the most perfect strawberry blonde hair in the entire world. When she becomes famous and wins The Fields Medal a strand of her hair will cost millions! _

CUT TO

**Scott: **_I think Lydia is a really great assist. What I mean by that is she's not a werewolf but she helps us in so many other ways. She's so smart and she doesn't give up. Lydia has grown as a person and she's grown on me. _

CUT TO

**Malia:** _Lydia has been such a big help, especially in math. She's also been really sweet to me._

CUT TO

**Stiles:** _I was never part of Lydia's crowd of people. After Scott was bitten everything changed and now Lydia is one of my best friends. She is extraordinary in every way._

CUT TO

**Isaac: **_Lydia and I don't know each other well but _

**Coach Bobby Finnstock: **_There were these few days during her junior year where she went missing and was running around the woods naked. So since she came back alive I knew she was a part of the supernatural crowd. But really do we even know where she went while she was exposed?_ _That should be your next documentary!_

DISSOLVE

**Derek Hale: **_When I became an alpha I needed betas and I went around turning teenagers which was…_

**Off screen Stiles: **_Stupid, moronic, it was-_

**Derek Hale: **_Shut up Stiles! Anyway…yeah but Isaac was different. He was…he came from a not good home life. I knew that when I picked him and I wanted to give him the bite for that. Just so he could have some confidence in a sense. He was always constantly trying and surprising me. He found his anchor before Boyd and Erica did…nothing against them but I was very moved. He's very loyal and we've certainly had our ups and downs but he's a great beta, even if he isn't mine anymore. _

FADE OUT

CUT TO title screen: **That wolf with a scarf **

**Stiles: **_ He wears scarves all the time! Even when it's hot out!_

CUT TO

**Scott: **_I always liked Isaac even during the days when Derek convinced him I was the bad guy. But we're past those days and Isaac is great. He's very helpful and he always has my back. _

CUT TO

**Allison: **_At the beginning…no we didn't get along. I tried to kill him._

CUT TO

**Lydia: **_I really don't know Isaac well. I mean we circle with the same friends but we've never been close. Would I like to get to know him more? Definitely._

CUT TO

**Allison: **_He's so sweet and caring I'm really happy I got very close with him. We're still close. I mean we still have a few rough patches to get over but I'm willing to continue making effort into our friendship. _

CUT TO

**Melissa McCall: **_ Isaac is incredibly sweet and quiet. I've never had any trouble with him. He always offered to help around the house and he was nice to talk to. He liked hearing about my day and I liked hearing about his. _

CUT TO

**Sherriff Stilinski: **_I arrested him once and it's still a little weird. I mean I also arrested Derek too… _

CUT TO

**Chris Argent: **_We look out for each other. He's a great ally. _

FADE OUT

CUT TO

**Scott:**_ I first heard Allison with my super hearing that I didn't know I had at the time. She was nervous about her first day and she couldn't find a pen. Then she walked into the classroom and she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her eyes were so big and brown and I just fell in love right there. She sat behind me and I turned around to give her a pen. She was confused but she gave me this huge smile where her face lit up and she was just-wow. I gave her a great first impression and she just gave me an amazing first impression. _

CUT TO title sequence: **Warrior Princess **

CUT TO

**Derek (smiling but he looks like he has a gun to his head): **_Allison… _

CUT TO

**Scott(smiling a big dopey grin and blushing): **_Allison…_

CUT TO

**Boyd: **_She once impaled me with multiple arrows…good times. _

CUT TO

**Isaac: **_At first I really hated her because she stabbed me twenty times with these things called Chinese ring daggers. She kind of apologized about that and then we got close…she's full of surprises. Not bad surprises but good ones. _

CUT TO

**Jackson: **_ I've always really liked Allison she's just so kind. She was always kind to me even when I didn't deserve it sometimes. _

**Lydia: **_I've always had a lot of friends but I've never had a girl best friend quite like Allison_

CUT TO

**Stiles: **_Allison has brought so much joy to Scott but she's also brought a lot of pain…she's redeemed herself this year a ton I think. We've been through a lot together, she's very important to me. _

CUT TO

**Derek: **_Uh hmm…she is a very skilled hunter. _

CUT TO

**Scott: **_Allison was my first love. She's incredible, beautiful, strong, caring, and stubborn. Her smile makes me feel better. We're not together right now…but the future is full of possibilities and I think its fate because if fate doesn't exist then neither do werewolves…_

CUT TO

**Lydia: ** _There was a moment in the tunnels when I thought…I thought she was dead. I found her alive in Scott's arms. She did die for a moment and then she came back because Scott was able to heal her just in time. I thought she was gone forever. She's my person and I would be lost without her. _

CUT TO

**Chris Argent: ** _My daughter is a damn good hunter! Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même. I love you, Allison. _

FADE OUT

CUT TO title sequence: ** Parents **

CUT TO two shot of Derek and Isaac

Derek is glaring at the camera. Isaac looks at Derek and then back at the camera.

**Isaac: **_How does this apply to us? _

CUT TO

**Stiles: **_My dad is so great. Coolest Sherriff ever! _

CUT TO

**Scott: **_My mom has always been the best mom in the entire world. When she found out what I was it was defiantly hard but she accepted me and she still accepts me. That means more to me than anything. _

CUT TO

**Allison: **_ My mom was so incredibly strong, constantly protecting me. Everything she did…she did for me. Even if it wasn't in my best interest and I understand that. She didn't understand werewolves like I did. She didn't know werewolves could be different and they are. I miss her every single day. My dad has learned to accept and treat werewolves with respect. I wish more than anything my mom was here…but it's just me and my dad. We are doing just fine. We work very well together as hunters and I love that I'm able to continue my journey as a hunter with him. _

**Off camera man: **_You're aunt? _

**Allison: **_Despite everything I love my Aunt Kate and I always will. I'm angry with her for the things she's done. Did you know she was the one that set the Hale house on fire? That makes me so sad that she did that. That she could do something like that. She didn't understand. She was ignorant. She's alive actually…and we've spoken briefly but I'll always love her but I don't like her one bit. _

CUT TO

**Lydia: **_My mom has always been my rock. When the supernatural world came into light she took everything very calmly and it turns out she knew. She always assumed I was a banshee just like my grandmother but she wasn't sure how to approach the conversation. My dad is trying and the three of us are hanging out again…as a family. _

**She smiles. **

CUT TO two shot of Isaac and Derek

**Isaac: **_I will say my mom was always smiling even when she was sick. She also gave the best hugs. _

Derek stares at Isaac and hesitantly reaches his hand outward but pulls it back and looks into the camera.

FADE OUT

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't have Derek say anything about his family it just wouldn't feel in character. He's not comfortable talking about it really and I can't picture Derek Hale telling a camera crew about what he misses about his family.


End file.
